Naruto and His Quest For Love
by BuBBly CaNis luPus
Summary: Naruto has finally realized his feeling for Hinata and will do anything to make her his. What'll happen when in an upcoming mission, she is paired up with Kiba as a dancing partner? Will sparks fly? NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, ShikamaruxIno


**This is my fanfic for Hinata and Naruto. I'm still working on Secret Feelings Finally Revealed, but I'm currently have no ideas, so it will be a while before I update. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill****

* * *

**

Naruto And His Quest For Love

Chapter 1

Naruto is now 21 and like almost every other male teenager, he wants a girlfriend. I mean, how hard can it be? Let's take a look in Naruto's love life… okay, so what if he only knows 5 girls near his age? That would include Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Temari. Minus Temari and Ino cause number 1: Ino is engaged to Shikamaru and frankly, both those girls scare the crap out of Naruto. That also means Tenten is out of the picture since she just moved in with Neji…wait, that means that Neji asked Tenten to move in with him in his new apartment?! Woah, woah, wait for a moment…how the hell did this happen?! …Anyway, that leaves Sakura and Hinata. Well, Naruto was over Sakura when they were16, maybe even sooner. She was practically family. Besides she was with Sasuke…somewhat. It wasn't official or anything, but Sasuke is awfully protective of his belongings. Which includes Sakura, not that she knows it…

He is _ALWAYS_ with her. Ever since he came back to Konoha, he was always (and still is) by her side. You'd think that he was on a leash, chained to Sakura. It's understandable since Sasuke had to stay in the village with nothing better to do and Sakura had gained _A LOT_ of suitors…

Okay…back to Naruto's pitiful love life. The only girl left is Hyuuga Hinata excluding all the boys since Naruto IS NOT GAY. Anyway, Hinata is a very gentle, kind, generous and pretty. Plus she's a talented kunoichi. Finally! Naruto has found the perfect girl! Now if only he would ask her out…

**

* * *

**

**Naruto's Journal Or P.O.V**

It's been 2 months since I've realized how pretty and kind Hinata-chan is. I've never been in so much pain! I've only seen her 5 times in the last 2 months! 5 TIMES! I think I'm going to die if I don't see her smiling face soon. I wish I had a picture of her…sob She's too pretty to look at sometimes. It only makes things worse since she's even prettier every time I've seen her (IF THAT'S EVEN POSSIBLE!), with her lavender eyes, pale skin and long blue hair….sigh Even thinking about her makes me happy. Almost happier than Ichiraku's ramen…Plus her body is soo perfect. blushes Not that I've seen that much…I remember this one time when it was raining and her clothes stuck to her body…drools IT'S NOT FAIR! I don't have the guts to ask her out, I mean what if she says no? I don't even know how she feels about me! For all I know, she's already has a boyfriend. sob I will not cry, I will not cry…sigh what I'm I supposed to do?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V (Two Days Later)**

Naruto is approaching the sound of Sakura's voice when he sees whom she's with. About three feet away is the brooding prodigy Uchiha Sasuke, which is normal, but beside her is…

"Ah! Hello N-naruto-kun, I didn't see you there." Sakura turned around to look at the said person or immature 2 year-old stuck in a 21 year-old body. Whichever you prefer.

"Naruto! We were just looking for you! Tsunade-sama asked to see us." Sakura smiled cheerfully, but Naruto didn't seem to notice. Hinata was all he saw. Her hair looked so silky and her eyes glowed brightly upon seeing him. He could just imagine his hand playing with her soft hair…

"Dobe, wipe the drool off your chin. It's bad enough we have to see your face like this when you look at ramen." Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Did Sasuke just insult me? Knowing him, probably._

"Shut up! At least I don't undress Hinata-chan with my eyes, like you do to Sakura-chan!" Sakura and Sasuke immediately shut him up by waking/punching him in the face. Ouch. He looked over at Hinata, she was all red, but she didn't faint. (I mean she has to stop sometime, right?) She looked embarrassed and a little angry. (No duh!) Naruto started feeling guilty. He didn't mean to offend her.

"H-hinata-chan, I'm sorry I offended you, I didn't meant to. I was just-"

"Ohayo Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-san!" called a dude with glowing hair, shining teeth and green tights. I guess I for got to mention he was coming…

"Ohayo Lee-san! Were you called to see Tsunade-sama too?"

"Hai! Mind if I join you?"

"Yes, I do." Sasuke answered before Sakura could reply. He narrowed his eyes. (Woah jealousy issues) "I'd rather not have to force you to leave, Lee." Before said green spandex loving man (or boy?) could respond, Sakura hit Sasuke on the head.

"Sasuke! How rude!" she turned to Lee. "Of course you can come! It'd be better if you did despite what _he_ thinks." (Burn! Sasuke got owned by a girl! Go Sakura!) with that they all set off to the Hokage's office.

_This is gonna be a long day. Sigh, I wanted some ramen._ Thought Naruto as he walked beside a blushing Hinata. _At least Hinata-chan's here to brighten up my day. She's all cute and sweet and stuff. I think I might be in love._

_

* * *

_

**Woot! My first fanfic for Naru/Hina is on it's way! I think this might be a somewhat long story. I have a few ideas this time. Maybe I'll add a few other pairings... Please review! Tell me what you think, but no flames please.**


End file.
